The present invention relates to a brake control apparatus that controls an actuator applied to a brake system of a vehicle.
Each of Japanese Patent Application publication No. 2012-60805 (Patent Literature 1) and US Patent Application publication No. 2012/0073286 (corresponding to family Japanese Patent Application publication No. 2012-71732: Patent Literature 2) discloses a previously-proposed electric booster as the brake control apparatus for an actuator applied to a brake system.
In such an electric booster, a drive control device for controlling the actuator is provided at an upper end portion of a casing of the actuator. A bottom wall of the drive control device is formed in a concave shape conforming to a shape of the upper end portion of the casing of the actuator. Hence, a casing height of the electric booster itself with respect to an upper-lower direction is reduced to improve downsizing and layout flexibility of the electric booster.